Greatness
by xxGipsyDanger
Summary: • Un simple recueil d'OS sur l'univers d'Uncharted en général (mais sur Nate & Elena principalement) • [ Rated T, on ne sait jamais ]


C'était un jour comme les autres : ciel ensoleillé, oiseaux qui chantent, un brin de vent et des voitures qui ne font que passer devant les habitations. Mais ce qui faisait réellement ce jour-ci un jour ordinaire, c'était le fait de se réveiller seul dans le lit, sans personne à côté de soi. Et c'était ce qui dérangeait Nathan Drake. Il aurait voulu pour une fois pouvoir observer sa femme endormie, à ses côtés. C'était sincèrement ce qu'il voulait, même si pour rien au monde, il ne le dirait à voix haute. Cela faisait quelques mois que lui et Elena vivait ici, dans cet incroyable pavillon, en Floride, et pour une fois, tout semblait normal dans leur vie : pas de chasse aux trésors, pas de secrets, pas d'énigmes à résoudre... juste deux amants qui passent leur temps ensemble, avec quelques vadrouilles ici et là, et c'est sans compter avec l'aide de Victor Sullivan, père adoptif de Nate et indirectement beau-père d'Elena, qui proposait presque chaque semaine de partir à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis pour aller visiter un monument déjà exploré. Nate lâcha un profond soupir, plaçant son bras à l'endroit pile où s'était endormie Elena quelques heures plus tôt. Il fut retiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit de loin Elena chantonner. Il se leva du lit, surpris, et se dirigea vers le salon, discrètement.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bel et bien Elena qui chantait. Ce que Nate trouvait curieux, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas allumé la télévision - chose primordiale lorsqu'elle se lève - et qu'elle était assise sur une chaise à côté du bar américain, où elle tenait fermement la tasse de chocolat au lait dans sa main.

- '_Your concrete heart isn't beating,_

_and I've tried to make it come alive..."_

Elena se stoppa.

- _Mince, pourquoi je bloque toujours ici ?_

Nate sortit de sa 'cachette' et se dirigea vers la blonde postée près de la cuisine.

- _Aurais-tu été chanteuse dans une autre vie ?_, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Tu m'as écoutée ?_

-_ Disons que dans le genre discret..._, commença-t-il.

- _OK, ça va, j'ai compris._

Elena se tint la tête avec son bras, elle paraissait... distraite par quelque chose. Nate prit une tasse dans l'étagère et la posa près de l'évier ; il se dirigea immédiatement à côté d'Elena ensuite.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- _Aujourd'hui aurait dû être l'anniversaire de ma mère. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a appris cette chanson._

- _'Aurait dû' ?_

- _Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?! Ma mère est morte lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. C'était un... suicide déguisé en accident de voiture. Suite à ça, mon père a sombré dans les drogues et l'alcool et on nous a obligés, mon frère et moi, à aller vivre chez mes grands-parents. _

Elena lâcha un petit rire timide.

- _Ca doit bien faire dix ans que je n'ai pas revu mon père, d'ailleurs._

Nate prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés d'Elena. Elle semblait triste, et Nate détestait la voir comme ça. Toutefois, il ignorait qu'elle n'avait plus de relations avec son père et que sa mère était morte. C'était un choc pour Nate. Il posa son bras sur le dos de sa femme, espérant pouvoir la consoler de cette manière-là. Nate ignorait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Elena n'était pas du genre à se morfondre, et puis, qui disait qu'elle avait besoin de consolation ? Elena était une femme qui tentait de tout faire elle-même, sans aide.

- _Mais il ne te manque pas ?_, demanda-t-il.

- _Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de nous, mon frère et moi, il nous a abandonné, donc... non, je me fiche de lui maintenant._

- _Mais il reste ton père_, affirma Nate.

Elena le dévisagea. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table et regarda Nate droit dans les yeux.

- _Nate, est-ce que ton père te manque ?_

- _Je ne me souviens même plus de sa tête_, répondit-il.

- _Mais il reste ton père._

Nate lâcha un soupir et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

- _OK, t'as gagné._

* * *

La journée était passée très rapidement. Il était déjà un peu plus de minuit, et Nate partit rejoindre Elena dans leur chambre. Celle-ci était déjà allongée dans le lit, sous la couverture. Ses mains étaient sous sa tête, sur l'oreiller, et elle fixait le plafond.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nate ?_, demanda-t-elle.

Bien que sa question puisse sonner froid, Nate savait très bien qu'elle voulait parler de son avenir. Du leur, plutôt. Nate se déshabilla, mais n'entra pas directement dans le lit ; il contourna ce dernier et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait à torrent.

- _Lorsque j'étais gamin, tout ce que je voulais était une famille, avoir des personnes qui tiennent à moi. Et je les ai trouvées : Sully, Chloe, toi... mais..._

- _Mais... ?_, reprit Elena, qui se mit sur le côté, retenant sa tête avec sa main, afin de pouvoir regarder Nate.

Celui-ci se mit dans le lit et se colla contre Elena.

- _Pour l'instant, ce que je veux, c'est qu'une certaine personne reste dans le lit jusqu'à ce que je me réveille_, murmura-t-il, en souriant.

- _C'est ce que tu veux ?_, demanda Elena, étonnée.

Nate acquiesca.

- _Pauvre idiot_, lâcha-t-elle, en riant.

Nate se mit sur son dos, et à son tour, observa le plafond. Elena, quant à elle, rapprocha son visage de Nate et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Apparemment, il ne s'y attendait pas puisqu'il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de sa femme posées délicatement sur les siennes. Mais il les referma presque aussitôt et se mit à sourire à travers le baiser. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Elena posa sa tête sur le torse de Nate et enveloppa sa taille à l'aide de son bras, tandis que Nate enveloppait la taille d'Elena avec son bras. Et c'est ainsi que les deux amants s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, au réveil, Nate crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit le corps d'Elena à ses côtés. Il se mit aussitôt à sourire.

- _Elle l'a vraiment fait... J'y crois pas._

Il se pencha de plus belle vers elle et lui murmura à son oreille, tout en caressant sa joue :

- _Tu sais quoi, Elena ? J'ai vraiment de la chance. T'avoir en tant que femme... C'est pas une chance qui est donné à tout le monde._


End file.
